Where No One Can See
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: The pain of rejection is hard to cope with, but maybe it was all a misunderstanding in the first place. Egoshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Where No One Can See  
**_By DarkHybridChild  
_Series:  
Pairing: Egoshipping [LaikaxEnzan/EnzanxLaika]

**DHC: **A look at the softer side of Egoshipping and how fragile it can possibly be. I got my angst mojo back, so I decided it would be best to use it while I had it. xD Oh, and love me people, for I return to the EXE fandom! But ignoring that, let's get on with the fic, shall we?  
-

_Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely  
This air of silence in the bedroom  
And all around_

Laika stared quietly out his frosty window, one hand was clutching at his other arm, silently hugging himself. He let out a heavy sigh, further fogging the window even more. His eyes were dulled, his body was shaking every so often from the cold seeping through his skin, all he was wearing was a sleeveless shirt and his pants. He would every so often nibble on his lower lip, the skin was so chewed down it was raw-looking and pink from the new-skin.

Searchman could only watch helplessly as his Operator berated and tortured himself inwardly over what had happened. He wished he could do something about it, but it wasn't his place to interfere. Matters of the heart were often personal for humans and he knew his NetOp would only brush him aside if he tried. The human heart was fragile, and Laika had so desperately tried to cover his, but… All it took was a single kiss from a certain someone to have those barriers come shattering down.

Now, he was watching that heart crack and slowly break apart as he continued to witness his Operator's silence and features twist every so often. He hadn't moved from that spot by the window for four hours today, six the day before, and ten the day before that. It was saddening to him, to see the other in such a state of disarray.

Laika raised his free hand, placing it on the glass, not even flinching as the cold seeped through his hand. His eyes closed after another moment, fighting back the urge to sigh again. He had been stupid. He had foolishly let his emotions get in the way, and now he was left with the consequences. All because of _him_, Ijuuin Enzan. He had so foolishly fallen for the dual-haired teenager, had let himself grow attached and grow so fond of him… If only he had known…

_Touch me now  
I close my eyes and dream away…_

Letting his hand fall away from the glass, palm now scarlet red from the cold, he hugged himself tighter as he stared past the frost to see the snow continuously falling towards the ground. How could one kiss have left him so fragile? How could a simple touch have his face heating up like a schoolgirl's? And why did the other have to look at him with those eyes? He exhaled sharply, breaking his stare from the window as a sharp, stabbing pain laced through his chest.

He frowned darkly, almost wishing the other was here so he could hit him for making him feel this way. For everything he had done, made him feel, and the pain that was now coursing through him. He grit his teeth as he leaned further against the windowsill, forcing himself to still and watch the snow fall. If he was still, and kept his mind blank, then the pain would dull and he wouldn't have to think. Thinking would only bring back the memories, memories that were still fresh in his subconscious; memories that if allowed to run rampant, would consume his heart all over again.

The ghosting of touches across his body, the soft whispers in his ear, and the kisses against his lips that was so dizzyingly addictive… He shook his head almost furiously, hissing lowly to himself. He was so foolish.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It must've been good  
But I lost it somehow_

Love… He scoffed. He wasn't in love, he refused to believe it. Love was something that only came to the fortunate; he had never been amongst those types. Types like Hikari, who radiated light and care; it was they who were rewarded with love. He had never given anyone a reason to love him. Nor did he plan to, after this. Not that he'd ever given any reason beforehand, either. But, yet…

Whatever piece of happiness he had gained, it slipped so easily between his fingers. To have it all in an instant, to achieve such euphoria, it was bound not to last but some part of him had silently wished it would. It had felt…so wonderful. Why did he always have to screw it all up? Never look a gift horse in the mouth, they always said. He should have taken the advice.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
From the moment we touched  
Till the time had run out_

But…the feelings the Ijuuin had evoked in him; the fire that had ran through his veins…he could still hear the soft whispers of passion if he let himself. His body shivered from the memories. Heat, smoldering heat; and the rush of adrenaline that accompanied it, he could still hear the way the Ijuuin gasped his name, feel the ache in the bruises that reminded him just how desperately the other had clutched at him as if he wanted to meld completely with him.

He knew he could never forget their time together try as he might. He could never purge the moment. The caresses, the almost shy-like responses he managed to bring out of the other male. That night had been so dreamlike. …If only dawn had never come to find them.

_Make believing we're together  
That I'm sheltered by your heart  
But in and outside I turn to water  
Like a teardrop in your palm_

His nails dug into his arm as he viciously blinked his eyes in a futile effort to clear away the stinging sensation in them. The sharpness of his nails digging into his arm was enough to distract him temporarily. He let out a shaky breath as he turned and leaned forward, letting his forehead rest against the glass, He flinched at the cold contact, but his flushed and overheated face relished the chill,

His heart clenched tightly again and it took all of his effort to calm the hard, deep boom of his heart. It felt as if it were taking all of his energy just to exist now. Dawn had come to force them to go separate ways. The Ijuuin coldly brushed him off as if nothing had happened, almost bitterly ordering him to leave. It was a slap to the face. He'd dressed, and left at all haste. He didn't stay to say goodbye to Netto at the airport, he simply…left. Now, here he was back in Sharro, simply staring out his window. He hadn't slept much, had barely eaten, he was living off of hot coffee; he didn't even have the energy to go to work.

Searchman, out of desperation, had taken all of his and Laika's days off to give his Operator the space to recover. His operator had dark circles under his eyes that stuck out like bruises on his pale visage. Laika pulled away from the window a fraction to stare back out at the snow building up on the ground. Today was one of the heavier days it snowed.

_And it's a hard winter's day  
I dream away…_

Despite the heaviness of it, people were still bustling about outside, going back and forth from their daily lives. It ached, how he couldn't even find the will or energy to go about his. It was so stupid. All over something so trivial… His eyes closed and another, but quieter sigh escaped. His lips moved to mouth some words, but his voice never rose to make a sound before his shoulders slumped forward and his forehead met the window once more.

Searchman frowned again as he watched his NetOp's shoulders spasm and jerk occasionally, hearing the sharp inhalations and quick exhales, signifying his Operator's relapse into memories and berating himself again and again. How he wished he could say or do something to help. It was so hard standing by to watch as his normally calm and collected friend come apart at the seams.

Laika let out the quietest of whimpers and it broke his digital-heart to hear it. It reminded him too much of when the other was younger and would sit on his bed and cry and all he could do then was watch. Eyes opening, the other turned so his cheek was pressed against the glass and he could see the streaks that littered his cheek showing the Navi just how broken up the other was.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It was all that I wanted  
Now I'm living without_

Love. His Operator was in love. He didn't care how much said Op denied it; he could see it plain as day. All the signs were there, the way the other had acted and reacted to the Ijuuin male, and even now, as he grieved in silence. He silently cursed, sighing himself. Why were humans so complicated? He could see it, that the other loved his Operator, too, so why had he pushed him away? He wanted to bang his head against the wall because all this was doing was giving him a headache.

Laika shook his head as he pulled away from the window again. He unwillingly pulled himself away from the sill as well as he turned and numbly let his body move towards the kitchen. His shaking hand went to the coffeepot before pouring the hot brew into the awaiting mug setting next to it before placing it back on its burner before picking up the mug and took a long sip of the concoction. Caffeine flooded into his system and alleviated some of the fatigue that rest inside of his body.

Leaning against the counter, his eyes went glossy as he took sip after sip of the brew. Ijuuin liked coffee, too… He could drink about four pots if Blues let him. His lips started to twitch, almost, but not quite smiling before they pursed into a straight line again as he tried to purge the detail from his mind. The comparisons only made it worse. He shook his head, his disheveled locks looking ragged as they swished from side to side.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It's where the water flows  
It's where the wind blows_

Finishing his coffee, he set the mug back by the pot before turning and silently making his way down the hall of his apartment to the bathroom. He started the shower, turning the water to a near-scalding temperature before he stripped and climbed in. The heat met his cold body and he hissed, the friction of the elements colliding together. After another moment, he relaxed into the heat. It had almost been exactly like that with them. A collision. Friction. Heat and Ice colliding together to create a molecular explosion. He shivered.

He felt himself sliding to the bottom of the shower as the water pelted against his skin, turning it bright pink and red from how warm it was. He sighed and tried his best to let the water wash it away; to let is cleanse him, as if it could take every memory and feeling with the water down the drain. He wearily opened his eyes to stare at the fogged glass of the door. He raised one arm and placed his hand against the glass. When he drew away again, his handprint remained for a moment, before fogging over once more.

Closing his eyes again, he felt his fingers moving against the glass. He didn't have to open his eyes to know what he wrote. Sighing, he slid his hand against the glass, effectively wiping away the Ijuuin's name. If only it worked like that in real life… Sighing again, he stood up on shaking legs before beginning to wash. Once finished, he stepped out, reaching for a towel and began to dry himself off. The air around him felt that much colder due to the heat from the water.

Walking to his room, he got dressed, green sleeping pants and a white tank. He once again made his way back to the window, leaning against it and stared once more out at the snow-it had gotten just a little bit deeper outside in the short amount of time he was gone-sighing as the glass fogged over again at the heat his body gave off.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It must've been good  
But I lost it somehow_

"Laika-san…" He sighed, wearily glancing over towards his computer screen where Searchman resided.

"Hai…?"

"Netto sent you an email…"

"Hai… Thank you, Searchman. I'll read it later." He answered softly, casting his eyes back to the window.

"As you wish, Laika-san…"

He didn't even want to talk to Netto at this point. He wanted to distance himself as far as he could from anything concerning the Ijuuin and anything associated to him. He felt himself leaning into the window again, until his cheek pressed against it. The stinging in his eyes came back, but he stubbornly refused to give in.

He'd cried enough, he wasn't going to waste anymore tears over him. Still…the pain that clenched his heart was so annoyingly powerful as if to remind him of his faults. He could idly see his reflection in the fog and was surprised at how different he looked now. He looked like he'd been dragged through hell and back. In a way, he supposed he had been. He'd been through an emotional rollercoaster and dumped out on his ass with only fading remnants of the rush and could only feel the hollow ache where he longed to do it again, and again.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
From the moment we touched  
Till the time had run out_

His skin tingled again from where the cold was once again seeping into his skin, making goosebumps appear only mimicking the feel the other had done to him with a simple touch; his heart ached to race once more, to feel the thrill of how the other had twisted and pushed against him, gasping and moaning out with every new sensation they experienced together.

His fingers clenched tightly as he struggled to get a hold of his thoughts and emotions once more. It was a mistake. An error, one that left him completely vulnerable. His other hand went up to clutch at the other side of his arm, hugging himself once more. He angrily brought his other hand up to flick away a single tear that dared to try and fall. His eyes went glossy as he tilted his head back to stare up at the cloudy sky and watch the snowflakes fall towards the ground. It looked so…light, how they just glided down. Almost like… He made an annoyed sound. Why did everything remind him of that moment? Why did his mind keep going back to it, replaying it so insistently inside of his head? His own heart and mind were against him.

He still refused to believe he was in love, no matter what his heart said. It was simply an infatuation, nothing more. But why did it hurt so badly, his mind kept asking. If it were just an infatuation, then he should have been able to just brush it aside. But it kept lingering and clawing at him like some annoying cold.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It was all that I wanted  
Now I'm living without_

Searchman was biting his lip again, sighing inwardly.

"How is he…?" A quiet voice asked behind him.

He turned and smiled grimly, giving a weak shrug.

"He's…hurting. He doesn't want to work, only drinks coffee, barely sleeps, and stands by that window all day until he's nearly frozen, then takes a hot shower and does it again."

"Hn… Why must humans be so complicated? It's not hard to see they're both killing themselves, but they're too stubborn to admit to one another they care."

"I don't know. I guess that's what makes us different from them. We don't have such limitations."

"I guess so…"

"What about him?"

"He's…actually…"

There was a whisper unable to be heard by anyone but the recipient.

Laika pulled a few inches away from the window and brought his hand up to place his hand against the frost, watching as the fog became twice as heavier as the heat from his hand sank into the glass. He pulled away a few moments later to watch almost childishly as his handprint quickly became fogged over once again, like in the shower. He wondered why the glass fogged up like that.

Of course, he knew the scientific reasons behind it, but he wondered how two polar opposite elements could produce the same effect. Once again, there was that heat and ice collision… Biting his lip, he tilted his head back to rest on the wall this time instead of the glass. He shifted his posture until his back was leaning against it as well, bringing his free hand up to rest on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, fingertips tracing over the healing scabs there, fleeting sensations of pain and pleasure lingering there at the memory.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now  
It's where the water flows  
It's where the wind blows_

His fingertips had danced across their skin, drawing out such passion-filled reactions, working the other higher and higher, drawing their voice into a crescendo of nothing but his name as he went; his lips had been everywhere, kissing and marking every patch of skin he could find, feeling the others hands clutching at him desperately in response.

Their bodies had moved so perfectly against one another, their fingers had clasped together as their hearts synched and their breathing went labored; their eyes had locked together and there had been so many things spoken in that instant. When Laika opened his eyes again, he found that he was on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He shakily brought his hand up to run through his still-damp locks of hair and tried his best to calm his racing heart and the ache that continued to eat at him.

His breathing was becoming labored and he clutched at himself tighter, bringing his legs up close to himself, trying to shelter himself away from the pain. He kept shaking his head, as if denying everything. Why did everything that happened, have to happen? He was so damn foolish… He struggled to stand and when he did he wiped away the tears and took as deep a breath as he could, forcing himself to calm down.

Before he could really do much more, a knock came to his door. He shuffled towards it, frowning in confusion and wondering who the hell would be here at twelve forty-seven in the morning. His shaking hand went to the knob and turned it, letting the door open. An unbidden gasp escaped from his lips and he nearly staggered backwards.

_It must have been love  
But it's over now…_

A near frozen Ijuuin Enzan was standing there, looking at him with dulled blue eyes.

"L-Laika…"

**TBC  
-**

**DHC:** Well, wasn't that exciting? -shot- I feel rather accomplished considering I haven't written much in the way of EXE for a long time. I can only hope this is worthy enough to be placed here in this category… -so self-conscious- So, um, hope to see you all in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Where No One Can See  
**_By DarkHybridChild  
_Series:  
Pairing: Egoshipping [LaikaxEnzan/EnzanxLaika]

**DHC: **And now, the second chapter. Man, I feel really old considering how long I've been out of this fandom… I really hope I can do it justice. Please don't kill me. xD Anyway, I hope I can keep this flowing since my thoughts tend to get jumbled a lot and I hope this doesn't skip all over the place or seem splotchy in places. If they are, I'm sorry.  
-

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby, they're tumblin' down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound_

"Ijuuin…" Laika all but whispered. Flashes of everything went through his mind and his grip suddenly returned full force against the door knob. He had half a mind to slam it right then and there in the others face and leave it at that, but…he couldn't. His heart wouldn't let him. Damn him. Damn his eyes, for staring straight into him.

Reaching out, he hesitated for a moment but grasped the others arm and all but dragged him into his apartment and closed the door behind him. The silence was awkward and Laika went on auto-pilot as he all but pushed the other to the couch and sat the Ijuuin down and wrapped him in several of his afghan blankets and went to the kitchen and got another mug of hot coffee. He nearly dropped it, however, when he felt how cold the others fingers were when they brushed against his as they took the offered mug.

They drank it down greedily, feeling the warmth seep into their system. Laika, however, was having an inner panic attack. He was doing everything he could not to fidget, speak, or do anything to show how effected he was. Swallowing, he looked away for a long moment. When he looked back, he nearly gasped again at seeing the other staring right at him.

"…Laika…" Enzan began quietly.

He shook his head, trying to deny the inevitable. He didn't want to hear what the other had to say-

"…I'm…."

He went to open his mouth to tell the other to stop, but before he could-

"…Sorry."

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standin' in the light of your halo  
I've got my Angel now_

He immediately stopped, staring with widened eyes at the other. Enzan's face heated up and he broke the stare between them, looking ashamed.

"It was my fault, I pushed you away… I… I apologize. I panicked. I freaked out. It wasn't because of you, or what we did… I…" They shook their head furiously, before looking back up towards him with his dull blue eyes, the last bit being whispered out.

"I was afraid."

At this, all the bitterness came back to Laika and he snorted. "Afraid? What was there for _you_ to be afraid of? You weren't the one putting yourself on the line!" He hissed.

The other flinched, looking as if the other had struck them, their head slowly hung and their bangs shadowed over their eyes.

"I was afraid my old man would find out about us and try to intervene…" He mumbled ashamedly.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Laika recoiled, now the one feeling as if they'd been struck.

Silence began once more between them.

Enzan shivered heavily. His lips were still blue from the cold. He hadn't worn anything other than the clothes he had on. He looked so disheveled and distraught, his eyes held many bags and rings under them, his face was gaunt and he looked paler than he had been in a long time. Laika sighed heavily, bringing his attention back to the other male.

"You foolish idiot." He murmured before he pulled the other up to stand.

Looking confused, he was about to ask what the other was doing, but he found himself being pushed down the hall. He soon found himself in the bedroom and Laika shook his head.

"You're going to die of hypothermia if you don't raise your core temperature soon."

Enzan managed to smile weakly and gave a shrug. Laika slowly pulled the blankets away from Enzan before bringing his hands up to take his, biting on his raw lip again at the contact and looked away, beginning to warm the others hands up. Their face heated up a little and he shivered at the warmth encompassing his hands.

Slowly, he began to get feeling back into the tips of them and curled them, slowly catching Laika's with his own, their eyes widened a fraction.

"…I missed you." Enzan whispered, not meeting the others eyes at his confession.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my savin' grace_

Laika's breath caught softly, his heart began to pound, aching in a different way than it had only a few moments prior. He swallowed, bringing one hand up to tilt the others head up to meet his eyes. Two different shades of blue met, creating another collision, this time of feelings. Enzan's face heated up and Laika's lips slowly turned upwards into the smallest of smiles.

For some reason now, all of the stress and feelings of despair he'd felt were far away, almost as if they'd never existed and there had been no time between them at all. Hand sliding away from where it had been tilting Enzan's chin up to thread into the locks at the base of his neck, he felt himself lowering down, drawing the other closer.

Despite how little time had passed between the two, it felt like an eternity before their lips met. Enzan gasped out at how warm Laika's lips were against his still-purple ones from how cold he'd been. A sudden desperation welled up in him and he nearly crashed into the taller male as he wound his arms around his neck and pressed himself completely against him.

Laika nearly stumbled back, but his arms returned the embrace, sliding around the Ijuuin's waist in a tight grip. He couldn't stop himself, despite the caution, the warning from his mind to not make the same mistake, he fell hook, line, and sinker all over again. He kissed Enzan with everything that he'd felt for him, pouring the mixture of pain, pleasure, joy, and despair into it.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

A moan was his only response as Enzan reciprocated and kissed him back. As if their kiss had broken any hesitancy they had, it soon became a blur to the two of them. Laika's hands occupied themselves by running everywhere over Enzan's body, touching everywhere he could find, reliving and rememorizing every inch of him as possible. Enzan whimpered and gasped into Laika's mouth, squirming and writhing against him under the torturous teasing, feeling his veins ignite, a lightheaded, almost giddy-like euphoria taking over his mind.

Likewise, the same sensations were taking over Laika; he made an incoherent noise against the smaller boy's lips before he caught his lower lip between his teeth and nibbled at it, earning another moan from the other. Enzan's nails dug into his arms again, clinging to him readily. Neither noticed the screen of Laika's monitor clicking off, nor did they notice the lights clicking to the 'low' setting. Enzan pushed against Laika, leaning up on his tiptoes, pushing deeper into the kiss. Laika's left hand slipped under the back of Enzan's shirt, fingertips skimming up his spine.

"A-ah…"

A shiver went up the Ijuuin's spine and he nearly lost his balance, but the taller males other arm steadied him. Anything beyond the world between them was forgotten, reality be damned if it thought it could tear them apart now. No, neither would allow it. Not this night. When they pulled away from the kiss, Enzan's face was practically radiating with how bright his smile turned when he opened his eyes to gaze up at Laika.

Likewise an almost shy, childish smile appeared on Laika's face. Not wasting another moment, Laika nudged the other in the direction of the bed. A small flush rose up to the others face but they gave a small nod and turned, walking towards it. Watching with a small sense of amazement that this scenario was happening, Laika shook it away; he wasn't going to waste his time thinking of other matters, they were irrelevant. All that mattered was the here and now, that the other was with him, and he wasn't going to lose this chance.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want_  
_And I'm addicted to your light_

Enzan sat back on the bed and gave the other a lustrous smile, eyelids lowering half mast as he licked his lips sensuously, beckoning with his body language alone for the other to ravish him. A sign that the other heeded for they were there in front of him in an instant, missing his shirt and was working on divesting him of his. Enzan moaned as he arched his back, lifting his arms to allow the other to slip off his vest and shirt in one go.

Briefly looking over the fading marks that littered the smaller male's body, Laika made a mental note to revisit each and every one of them later. But that could be for another time. Right now, what they needed was something less teasing and more meaningful. Or at least, Laika did. He needed assurance that this was real, that he was not merely having a fevered dream.

Enzan shivered as he was pushed back, feeling the taller male drape over him and he let out an incomprehensible sound and arched his body up into him, hands sliding up his chest before gripping his shoulders, nails finding and digging into the previous grooves he'd made. Hissing out, Laika leaned down to place a harsh kiss against their lips, the bi-hair coloured male's dry and chapped lips chafed against his raw, nearly bitten through lips.

He couldn't stop himself, Enzan just seemed to call him with every little shift and sound he made as their bodies began to press closer and closer together. If this had been anyone else, he doubted he would react the same way as he did around the Ijuuin. They seemed to fit together in awkward places and shapes, like a jigsaw puzzle. Where one was lacking in one place, the other filled that space and completed it.

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even like fallin'  
Gravity came again  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Pulling back, Laika stared down at Enzan, frowning at the dark rings under his eyes, but he soon forgot about that as their eyes fluttered open to stare into his. Enzan gave a small smile at him, bringing one hand up to run through his locks of hair, catching a few just enough to pull him back in to plant another kiss to his lips before he twisted, signifying for the other to move. Laika slowly raised up and the other slid out from under him. He stood up off the bed and his hands went to the button and zipper on his camouflage pants. Without looking away, he undid them and let his thumbs hook into the waistband before slowly pushing them down, down, revealing inch after inch of his skin.

The curvature of his hips called out to Laika and he ached to sink his fingers into them again. Without hesitating, Enzan kicked his shoes off across the room and stepped out of his pants, socks catching on the material and came off as well. His face was flushed with a shred of innocence to it under Laika's heated gaze, but he didn't waver or fidget. Laika slowly stepped over, allowing his fingers to trace a pattern down the Ijuuin's side down to his hips where his arms wound around him and pulled their body up close to him again, burying his face into their neck and began to trail kisses down it, stopping every so often to nibble on a patch of skin.

Enzan groaned, squirming under the ministrations, biting on his lip as bolts of arousal flooded through his system as he let his head loll away and let the taller male do as he pleased to his body. He felt like he was falling all over again, head over heels once more. A shiver rode up his spine again at the notion, but he pushed it aside. No, he wasn't falling. He had nowhere to fall if he was already on the ground, right? This…this wasn't falling. This was rising.

"L-Laika…" He murmured, slowly bringing his hands up to stop the other, though he didn't want to. The other pulled back, brow raising. Their eyes met again and Enzan licked his lips, almost unsure of what he was going to say. He glanced across the room for a second, before looking back.

"Let me… Let me have tonight."

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Laika stared for a long moment. He processed what the other was asking of him, but he hesitated. Could he…? Could he give up the control of the situation so easily after last time? Would he even be able to…? The answer came in the form of a soft sigh as he released the other and stepped back a small space. Yes, he could. If he couldn't trust, then where would they be going? Nowhere. Placing that small bit of hope forward, he released the reigns of control.

Enzan's eyes flickered with surprise for a moment before he smiled again. Moving in close again, he brought his hand up to run it down from their shoulder, down their chest, before moving the other one to do the same thing to the opposite side, earning a quiet moan from the other. He brought his lips down to kiss across Laika's shoulder, scraping his nails down their hips as his fingers caught the waistband of his pants.

The subtle shifting of their hips kept distracting him; he could tell by the taller male's breathing he was impatient. Deciding that teasing could wait for another time, he moved on, finishing what he started in drawing their pants down, slowly kneeling with him to draw the others legs up carefully to almost gently slip the legs off one at a time. Once done, he let his fingers trace up the back of his legs, feeling the muscles quiver and shake, hearing the gasp for air at the touches.

Once he was standing again, he slowly brought his hand up to trail down the side of Laika's cheek. "Go, get comfortable." He requested softly as he nudged him to get on the bed. Getting a faint nod the other climbed back onto the bed, relaxing against the headboard. Enzan closed his eyes for a moment before he followed after, using a slow, but sultry-like crawl, watching as the others eyes darkened as he crawled up the length of his body till their lips met in the middle.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my savin' grace_

Laika's arms went around him to draw him closer and he sighed as he relaxed down against him, taking his time to carefully kiss and nibble at their lips, letting his fingers tease and trail over their sides and wherever he could reach. Slowly, he drew back. He took a few breaths to regain his senses. He moved at a languid pace with his hand downwards until his fingers met coarse locks of aqua. Blue eyes met blue eyes and stared. 'May I?' was the silent question he asked and his answer came in the form of a shudder as the others eyes slipped closed.

Not needing any more of an incentive, he moved his fingers down until they met the base of Laika's arousal. He got a gasp from the first touch, their hips trembling to stay still, before he curled his fingers completely around him and gave a few shallow strokes from his wrist. "E-Enzan…"

He smiled, it felt good to hear his name from the other again. He did it again, and again, building up a changing rhythm as he shifted his body to hover over theirs to watch as Laika's hips arched, his head pressed back into the wall, face contorted in an array of pleasure. He drug his nail across the tip, feeling pre-cum starting to leak out of the slit, earning a whimper before he did it again, only to slide his hand back down when the other arched for more again.

It wasn't long in this manner of teasing that he could feel how strained thin the other was, how much he needed the release. He pulled away, dragging his nails against the skin as he did so to leave one torturous sting before he crawled up the others body and kiss him once more. He was met with a ferocity that was filled with such longing and passion in it. How could he say no to that? Simply watching, hearing all of the others reactions had him near his own breaking point. No, he wasn't going to tease him any longer.

Quietly he straddled over the other, watching as the other took in his full form as he stretched his body heavenwards before he gave the aqua-haired male a lusty smile. It didn't take him much longer to shift into a good position. He drew the other's arms up and set his hands on his hips, encouraging him to hold on. He watched as their eyes widened when they realized what he was going to do.

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he felt himself sink down onto the other, wincing a little at the initial breach to his inner walls, but all it was, was a familiar sting compared to the first. He didn't stop sinking until he was completely sheathed over the other, sitting in his lap. By this time, the others nails were digging hard into his hips and it was so hard for the two of them not to move. Both of their bodies were straining and he could hear how fast the others heart was beating from where he'd let his forehead rest against the others chest.

Laika was biting his lip again in all effort not to move, it was all he could do to preoccupy his mind from the flushed and panting Ijuuin in front of him. Enzan pulled away for a moment, bracing his hands on Laika's shoulders. Experimentally, he rose up just a little only to sink down again. He choked on a gasp, and nearly came unglued then. It felt…wondrous. Deeper. He needed the other deeper.

"Move," The other pleaded, voice sounding strained. He wasn't going to deny the other that. He moved, shifted, and writhed his hips as he began to create a minute rhythm against the other. However, that soon changed when it wasn't enough for either of them. Gasping out as Laika grabbed his hips tighter and all but slammed up into him, he moaned out unabashedly.

It went downhill from there for the two of them as their bodies went into a frenzy, each seeking to find their rhythm and once they found it, there was no stopping. Enzan kept pulling up only to drop again seconds later as he bounced and rose himself on the taller male, shuddering and gasping out helplessly as he clutched at his shoulders to keep some sense of sanity to him.

However, it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. Enzan leaned in; lust-glossed eyes boring into Laika's eyes. "Please," He whispered..

That did it. Everything changed. Laika had their positions switched in seconds; Enzan now under him and was pushing into him hard. A loud cry tore itself from the Ijuuin's throat. "L-Laika!"

"Enzan…" He moaned back, his hands left the boy's hips for a moment, pausing to grab Enzan's and locked their fingers together before he all but slammed into him again and again. Their bodies sank towards one another, fitting like those missing jigsaw puzzles. Their breathing synched as did the heavy pounding of their hearts. Adrenaline raced, and veins were now filled with liquid fire.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace_

Enzan whimpered, arching and winding against him, his glossy eyes wide. "Kiss me," He pleaded, clenching his hands tightly with Laika's, pushing back into him with every move they made together,

There was barely a breath in between before Laika's lips found his and they moaned in unison at the collision, sending both a chill and yet a shock of heat through them. They were near frantic in their movements, knowing they weren't going to last much longer.

Colourful sparkles rained down across Enzan's vision every time he blinked and white encompassed him every other moment. He was so close… Laika pulled back and stilled for one long moment. Time stopped and they simply stared, both unseeing, yet somehow able to perfectly see one another clearly. Enzan went to speak, but the moment was broken as Laika slammed into him one final time.

Enzan's body arched nearly off the bed, his eyes widening farther and he cried out as his body locked up and shuddered, his release coming full force. Laika's nails dug into the back of Enzan's hands as he clenched, the others release triggering his own climax. His eyes shut of their own accord and he felt himself falling into a blissful oblivion of white.

All that met their sudden silence was the echoing of their pounding hearts and hard breathing. Enzan was the first to recover, blinking his eyes repeatedly to clear the colour and white spots dancing in them. He panted, feeling at ease without worry. Laika soon recovered and pulled back a little. He went to move away, but Enzan's grip returned full force on the others hands.

"Stay," He whispered his eyes suddenly fearful.

There was only a soft chuckle in response before Enzan found himself being moved around, still connected to Laika and it was only a moment later until both were beneath the sheet and comforter in the bed.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ijuuin. I'm not letting you go. Ever." Laika murmured into his ear, sending a shiver of delight through the other.

"Mm," Enzan hummed, eyes closing as he sank farther into Laika's embrace and the bed, feeling the rest he'd denied for so long creeping up into his system.

Laika felt his eyes sliding shut as well, tightening his embrace around the smaller male and tucked his face into the back of their neck and let the sleep he'd been pushing away come over him in waves.

The light clicked out barely a second later, leaving the two to sleep and purge away the scars of hurt and despair and embrace the future. A future that included the two of them.

_Baby I can see your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

**Owari**

-  
**DHC: **Ahahahaha, I did it. Sorry for the somewhat corny ending…I was running on empty from little sleep and I'm too lazy to try and change it. Anyway, there you have it. Hope you all like it. :D


End file.
